fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Risvoegnel
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Narwhaler }}Risvoegnel is a Bird Wyvern that lives at the shoreline. Appearance Risvoegnel looks somewhat similar to a Qurupeco, however they have significant differences. Risvoegnel body is bulkier, but also more hydrodynamic and covered both in light feathers and scales. Its wings are very large, similar to an albatross, and end in elongated fingers like Malfestio. Its beak is long and barbed, but also flattened like a spoonbill, the beak extends to the forehead creating a crown-like structure. The most remarkable feature is its throat sac under its beak, which can expand to huge sizes to store water or other things. Its feet are big, webbed and the inner finger has a developed scythe-like claw for grabbing fish. The tail is long, like a Wyvern's, and has feathers that make it have a rudder or fin shape. Biology Risvoegnel reigns the sky of the Foaming Cliffs, this monster is known for being very territorial, attacking any intruders and stealing the fish from fishers that enter its territory. Its enormous wings allows them to fly for days without effort, and it can store great amounts of food in its throats to feed on while flying. However, it prefers to hide some of its food under rocks. Risvoegnel can defend itself using its big wings and throat to intimidate its rivals, if obliged to fight, it will use its beak and legs to attack. Abilities Thanks to its wings, Risvoegnel can fly enormous distances, but also create wind pressure, or even launch water into the air. Using its throat it can store huge amounts of water that it can spit or throw as a powerful gush, not only that, it can use the filled throat to punch hunters and slam the ground. It can also make a pin attack, after tripping a hunter with its beak, it will grab him/her and put it inside its sac, if the hunter can't free himself, he will be spit towards another hunter similar to Zamtrios. Its feet are also dangerous as they have a sharp claw, so it can attack with kicks or splash over water. Other attacks include wing slashes, tail spins, pecks and bites. After feeding it will be able to inflict soiled status with its water attacks, as they'll have leftovers of fish. Surprisingly, Risvoegnel sometimes will dive into a water area to fight for a limited period of time. Underwater, Risvoegnel can charge like a lance propusing with its legs, bite multiple times, create water pressure with its wings, do tail spins and shoot water gusts. Its most characteristic attack consists on going out of the water and then plummet and dive to hit hunters from above. Notes *After running out of water, it will need to fill its throat again by getting water from a water surface. *Its beak, throat, wings and tail can be damaged. **After breaking, its throat will store water for less time. Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Narwhaler Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster